Child Healer of Berk
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Harry was gifted by Odin and taken away from his living parents after the attack. He was thrown into the past, where he soon moved to Berk. There, life lasting friendship, romance and discoveries take place. What happens when he goes back to the future? Will he stay or go back home to his family, friends and love?


**I know nothing about Norse mythology, so please be patient with me. I'm doing my best in researching the mythology and fact sides of Vikings.**

**Chance of OOC**

**No bashing**

**Three OC but that's it**

**Parings decided**

**A/N: I want to thank Ninja bat master for helping me with the story :)**

**There's a poll taking place on my page. Check it out!**

**Please review, follow, favorite and thank you.**

It was October 31st, 1981. It was Halloween, the day of candies, costumes, pranks and supernatural. Although it was also the day of Lord Voldermort's death, the one that caused it was the youngest child of the Potter family whom was named by everybody Boy-Who-Lived. The eldest child, Harry Potter, was at the moment in his own spare room. It was dark, lonely and slightly cold. Well, it made sense in some way shape and form, because it was the middle of the night and the beginning of November. The parents were dead to the world as they slept. His younger twin brother, Aaron, was in his own bedroom also asleep. This left little Harry alone. The child was only a little over a year old. He had black hair that resembled the night and emerald eyes which were closed at the moment. He started to shiver in his sleep, but didn't dared to wake up.

Out of nowhere, two figures appeared inside the nursery. One of them picked up the child, gently, out of the crib and brought him closer to their chest. The person, whom happened to be a female, cooed over the child.

"You're such a precious little thing." The woman pulled out a fur blanket from inside her cloak and wrapped it tightly around the child so that it gave him warmth against the harsh cold that may not mean much to an adult, but was too much for a toddler. She lightly stroked the cold cheek with her index finger. The child moved slightly under the touch, but didn't wake up. The woman whispered quietly, "Yet you have such an interesting future ahead of you."

"Frigg," The other person, a man, said, "We need to leave. I do not wish to be among these mortals any longer."

The woman, Frigg, said to her husband without looking up:

"Calm down Odin, we've been here for only a minute."

The man, Odin, rolled his eye. He never liked being among mortals and wanted to leave. If this child wasn't so important, from what his wife said, then he wouldn't have even bothered to come down from his throne. Frigg smiled with amusements at the man's behavior, but still she didn't looked up. She looked at the child instead, as she made sure that he stopped shivering. She felt the raw power underneath her fingertips. This little human interested her even further, since it had been a long time since the last human had such power within their fingertips.

"I just wish you can tell me what's so important about that mortal child."

The only answer he got was a mysterious teasing smile. Frigg responded:

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

Odin sighed. The man loved his wife very much, but there were times when she frustrated him by being all mysterious. This was one of those times. He scoffed then muttered:

"Frigg, I don't like the idea of tempering with time. This better be worth it."

"Don't worry, love, it'll be worth it."

Odin stared at his Goddess for a second. He took one step and leaned over to stare at the mysterious child that caught his wife's attention so strongly. He hadn't seen many children, much less babies, for many centuries. Still, somehow this one, as much as he hated to admit it, caught his interest as well. What pure, raw power! It was something unreal. A second later, the child opened his eyes and emerald pair stared at the couple. He looked really tired, ready to fall asleep, but it seemed that he woke up only because of the presence of the God and Goddess. Odin smirked as he saw his eyes interrogate them. He was such a smart child. Only a warrior has such eyes! Odin rested his left hand on the child's head. His hand glowed and the emerald eyes started to drop until the child fell asleep once more. Frigg smiled with amusements at his action. She asked:

"What did you gift him with?"

"This child has been gifted with the wisdom of healing and the gift of inventing. He's a warrior and will need this knowledge." He then frowned a little, "But I locked away his magic. It'll give him problems in the past. It'll unlock only when he wishes for it."

Frigg giggled softly and smiled with approval. She kissed his cheek and said:

"Come on. Let's get him settled down in the past."

With a nod, the two great beings were gone. All that was left behind was the empty nursery. The discovery of the missing child won't come about until early next morning.

-ooOOoo-

A big man walked through the forest with a big axe in his right hand and a basket, which held chopped up wood, on his back. He had a bit long brown hair, a long beard which he separated into two and tied the ends up and brown eyes. He wore heavy fur and metal clothing, made for winter and battle at the same time. That man was a Viking, and just like any other Vikings he was big boned and had a lot of muscles, making him look scary and intimidating.

The forest was covered with snow from head to toe. There was no spot that held the shade of green. It looked like a winter wonderland. The full moon was high in the sky, with the stars accompanying the man in the moon. The chilly wind flew by, sending the man in slight shivers but not much. The man was on his way home to his beautiful wife, when he heard a noise. He turned his head around, as he tried to catch it again.

Once more the noise came, this time it was much clearer. The noise sounded like a child crying. The crying was closer to that of a newborn than a small child was. The man walked to the noise. He jumped over and under big branches. Soon, he walked upon a scene in which he dropped the basket and his axe onto the snowy ground, denting the frozen water quite a bit due to their weight. In the middle of the forest, up against a tree, there was a child wrapped up in a fur blanket.

The man quickly ran towards the child and picked, what he quickly discovered, _him_ up, the wailing quickly died down upon the action. He looked around with his brown eyes in hope that he spotted some people, but he found nobody. The Viking looked back down at the child, whom opened his eyes to stare right back at him. His breath caught in his throat. Those eyes looked like jewels, a pair of emeralds that looked up at him with wonder. The child started to giggle, reached his hands up, grabbed a hold of his beard, and pulled.

"Ouch!" The man groaned at the sudden pain. "Well, aren't you the strong child?"

The child simply giggled again and petted his hands against his cheeks, cooing. The man frowned deeply and thought with disapproval, _why would anybody leave this male child here? He's strong and obviously healthy. There's no reason to leave him here to die._ Well, whoever it was that left him here to die was a complete idiot. They had abandoned a child that would obviously grow into a strong warrior if the look in his eyes said anything about it. Although, the man wondered to himself, what should he do? Was it ideal to leave the child here? The answer was obviously not. Should he get back to the village with the child and hand him over to the chief? No, that wasn't a good idea either. The chief didn't cared about abandoned children. He would most definitely just throw him back into the forest. Well, he knew that he'd figured something out later, but at the moment he needed to get the child into a warm and safe place.

"Come on, let's get you home."

The man threw the basket with the wooden chopsticks back onto his back and grabbed the axe with his unoccupied hand. The baby boy hooked protectively with his other arm.

It didn't take that long before the man got home. His voiced boomed throughout the house:

"Asta! I'm home!"

"I'm in the kitchen!"

A female's voiced boomed in reply. The man walked into the small kitchen and saw his wife cooking something. The woman was lean with a bit of muscles on her arms. She wore a long dress with a long white apron around her waist that went from the midsection to almost the bottom of the hem of her dress. She had blond hair that was braided neatly, making it reach the mid of her back. Asta had brown eyes as well, but her shade was darker than her husband's'. Around her neck was a simple necklace with some beads, showing that she was neither a slave nor a noblewoman since she wore barely any other jewelry safe for the one on her wedding finger. The blond looked up and gasped at what she saw in his arms.

"Gudbrand! What is the meaning of this?"

Asta quickly made her way to him and took the child into her arms. Her husband, Gudbrand, let her. He explained while putting down the basket of chopped wood and axe aside:

"I found this little one in the woods, abandoned."

"But he looks healthy!"

Asta protested. She had a hard time to believe that somebody would abandon a _healthy_ baby boy. It was one thing abandoning or simply killing a sick baby child, especially a female, but to do that to a healthy one, a boy at that, made no sense. The brown headed man wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He looked down at the baby boy that seemed to study the woman now. He said:

"Don't forget strong. He has one Hel of a grip."

The blond woman looked at the child in her arms. She cradled him, making the child smile and squeal as he stretched his hands up to the woman. Asta thought deeply about what to do. Finally, she asked:

"Can we take him in?"

Gudbrand stared at his wife with soft brown eyes. How could he say no? Neither had children because his wife lost the ability to make any at a young age from an attack. The two craved for children since their marriage, but accepted the fact that they couldn't. Now, after all those prayers to Frigg they were finally blessed with one. It wasn't in the way that they thought of, but they were given one nonetheless. He said:

"Of course" Gudbrand hummed thoughtfully as he thought of a name. He asked, "How about we name him Haward?"

"That's perfect!"

Asta replied with a big happily grin. She said to the baby boy, her new son:

"Welcome to the family, Haward."

-ooOOoo-

5 years has passed by, and the small family of three sailed off to Berk away from Geog. The family contained Gudbrand, the father, Asta, the mother, and their 6 year old son Haward. They, more like the man in the family, decided to return to his homeland where Gudbrand grew up before he moved to Geog with his parents. Asta was a little sad at the thought of leaving behind her homeland, but made a brave face and told herself that they could start a new beginning. Haward, on the other hand, had little care for their movement. He had no friends back at Geog and kept mostly to himself. The only thing he really left behind were the kids that teased him for being smarter than them. Ha! What do they know about being smart? Most, if not all, of them were morons in Haward's opinions in the way they tried to intimidated everybody and everything.

Haward sat against the wood of the boat with his black notebook in his lap, with a writing utensil in his left hand. He drew a careful drawn out picture of a person. The black headed child then switched the utensil to his right hand to start writing down some things in his code language. It was so that none of his knowledge and discoveries, if ever stolen, was understood. Call him paranoid all you want, but he didn't trust anybody but his parents to even _hold_ the book.

Asta saw Haward's position then sighed. She kneeled down in front of her son. She asked:

"Haward, how are you sweetheart?"

The black head shrugged a little. He replied without looking up:

"I'm fine mom."

"Excited about moving?"

"Hm," Her son hummed, finally looking up. "Kind of, I never left Geog before. I wonder if Berk is truly different."

"Different? HA!" Her father joined into the conversation. He announced with pride, "Berk is quite different! It has-"

From that point on, the mother and son tuned him out since they knew it would take him a couple of hours to stop talking and the fact that they heard it multiple times. Asta asked as she sat down next to Haward:

"Try to make friends, all right?"

"Mom, how many times do I have to tell you this?" The black head groaned. "I-"

"I know, I know," Her mother whispered softly. "I just don't want you to be alone, that's all."

Haward's emerald eyes soften as he stared up at his mother. He looked down once more then whispered:

"I know... I just can't help being weird."

"You're not weird, you're special. You've been gifted by Odin with knowledge. It's something that you should treasure and be proud of."

Haward didn't say anything. He felt safe with his parents' right next to him. They treated him well, not like the kids in Geog. He wasn't a weirdo or a freak of nature to them. He was their son, a gift from Frigg from what they've told him countless of times. They didn't say much more about that, kept mostly silent about the subject. Well, not that he cared. They were his parents, and if they kept something away from him he knew that it was for a very good reason. He leaned into his mother's arm, his head rested against her upper arm. He held the notebook close to his chest then drifted off to sleep, never knew until then how tired he truly was.

-ooOOoo-

It was a week journey, but finally the ship arrived to Berk. It was a somewhat interesting sight, Haward decided, but not much. Unlike in Geog, the men were huge like his father. Back 'home' the men were always thin, a little muscular but nowhere near the size of these people. The young child stuck close to his mother. He put on a brave face, but still shied away from all of these strangers. What was his new life going to be like? Was it going to be interesting? Exciting? Or was it going to be the same as back in Geog? Haward really hoped not, or he might as well go back into hiding inside the house, coming out only when he needed to.

Once the ship stopped by the deck, and they got off, many people started to say:

"Hey! Isn't that Gudbrand?"

"That _is_ Gudbrand!"

"Good to have you back Brand!"

"We should catch up!"

"About time you showed up you mountain troll!"

Many more comments were thrown around. Haward stared at everybody, his emerald eyes looked like they scanned them from head to toe. Out of nowhere, a huge man like his father, but with a much larger beard, appeared. He announced happily:

"Brand!"

"Stoick!"

The two men smashed their heads together in greeting. The two laughed in union as they clasped each other's right hand. The man, Stoick, announced with a big smile on his face:

"Welcome back, my old friend!"

"Oh, it's good to be back dear friend."

"Now, where is your family that you always talk about in your letters?"

Gudbrand puffed his chest out proudly as he introduced his wife and son.

"Stoick, this is my beautiful wife Asta and my son Haward. Asta, Haward, I want you to meet my oldest friend Stoick. He's the village's chief."

"It's good to meet you Stoick. My foolish husband over here won't stop talking about you and Berk."

Asta greeted the chief. The red headed man boomed into laughter at what she called her husband.

"Foolish indeed!"

"I'm foolish? At least I don't run my head first thing into the mountain!"

Gudbrand protested as he joked along. While the three adults talked among themselves, Haward quickly grew bored. He opened her notebook to start writing in it, but stopped when he saw something small. The black head tilted his head to the side, as he tried to get a better look at the small creature that stood behind the chief. The small boy approached the thing slowly, the adults oblivious due to their talk. He took another step then stopped as he realized what it was. _It_ was a _he_ and a child, like him. The stranger was scrawny like him and quite small compare to the other Vikings around here. He had auburn hair with bangs, just above his eyebrows, taking a right turn. He had green eyes like the black head, but the shade was more like that of a forest than a jewel. At least, that was what his parents said when they compared his eyes to something. He had freckles just above his nose which ended at his cheeks, but there weren't a lot. What else he found, thanks to his slightly trained eyes, was a small white scar just before his bottom lip.

"Ah! I want you to meet my son." Stoick said and pushed the said small boy out from behind him and into the open. "This is Hiccup."

"Hello Hiccup, I'm sure you've heard. My name is Asta. This is my husband Gudbrand and our son Haward."

Asta grabbed her son and got him to stand in front of her, face to face with the boy, Hiccup was it? Hiccup looked shyly at them and waved hello to the black headed boy. Haward didn't wave back but replied with a bit of shyness and quietly:

"Hello"

"Haward, go have some fun with Hiccup. We adults need to talk."

Gudbrand told his son, not leaving any room to argue. It was true that they, the adults, needed to talk but at the same time he hoped that he found a friend inside that Hiccup boy.

Haward twitched in uncertainty. He held the notebook close to his chest, as if the Vikings around him would attack to get a hold of it. He looked up at his parents, whom looked at him with encouragement. He walked closer to Hiccup and asked quietly:

"What is there to do around here?"

Hiccup gave him a small smile. He said:

"Come on, I'll show you."

With that, the children left.

-ooOOoo-

"So, what do you do around here?"

Haward asked out of nowhere while the two boys walked around the village. Hiccup shrugged lightly.

"Gobber took me as an apprentice, when he saw how well I can create things, so I work with him. With the others, they just hang around somewhere."

"I heard that you have a problem with the... pests."

At that the freckled child snorted. He said with sarcasm:

"Pests doesn't even start. Most people have to deal with mosquitoes, but not us! Oh no, we get dragons."

Haward hummed loudly with interest. Dragons, eh? He had never seen a dragon before, but was extremely interested in them. He thought about all the things that he could study from being close to them and maybe dissect them.

"I'm surprised that your family wants to come live here. From what my dad told me, your dad left with his parents because of the dragons in the first place."

"It was all due to grandmother and grandfather. They had enough of the dragons, they told me one time. Dad, on the other hand, seems to find the dragons... fun to play with, in other words-"

"Slay them"

The boys said at the same time. They looked at each other and shared a grin.

"Come on, I'll show you more of Berk."

Hiccup suggested and the two found themselves running around the village.


End file.
